


Dear aunt Bellatrix

by MayLaNee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Azkaban, Correspondence, Devotion, Gen, Letters, Loyalty, Sadism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-07-06
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLaNee/pseuds/MayLaNee
Summary: 10-year-old Draco discovers he has an aunt in prison and he decides to write to her. I wrote that in 2009.She responds. Explicitly. Be warned. Contains imaginary but explicit animal cruelty. I wrote that in 2020. Hope you enjoy!First published on fanfiction.net
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Dear aunt Bellatrix

Dear aunt Bellatrix,

How are you?

I didn't know I had an aunt. It's nice to know I have more family than just Father and Mother. Mother only told me about you yesterday. If she told me sooner I probably would have written to you a long time ago.  
What is it like in prison? I wanted to visit you when Mother first told me you were there, but she would not allow me to go.  
Father said it might be good for me to look around there, but he didn't want to visit you either. He said he was glad he wasn't in there, and he wasn't going to tempt fate like that. I don't know what he meant.  
I'm not going to visit you alone because I'm ten years old now and I don't think they'd allow me in without my parents.  
I'm sure I will meet you some day, we just have to be patient.

Can you read my writing? I really hope you can because otherwise you just received mail you can't read and that would just be disappointing.  
Mother taught me how to write. Well first my nanny did, nanny Josephine, but Mother said the writing she taught me looked awful so she helped me improve it.  
Mother's writing is much curlier than mine. I don't like mine very much. I wonder what your writing looks like.

Mother says you have been there for a very long time and that you might be losing it. It would be awful to lose the ability to write. Because how can you entertain yourself then? She also said there are no horses, no brooms, no drawing paper or anything like that, and that you don't have many friends anyway.  
When she said that I felt really bad for you, that is why I'm writing to you now. Because I don't have many friends either. My friends are Vincent and Gregory. But they're a bit silly sometimes. They don't even know how to ride a horse! How could people not know how to do that? And also they don't have their own broomstick so when they come over they always have to use mine. Panda is also my friend.

Her name is Pandora but she said to call her Pansy because Pandora sounds like she is a woman but she is just a little girl. I call her Panda instead because that is much nicer. She is very lame because she keeps trying to kiss me and I think that is gross.  
I met her at my eighth birthday party. Father always invites people I don't really know, and then I have to shake hands with all of them and talk about things I don't understand. Mostly I just nod and tell them what they do is impressive, they always like that.  
I don't get many presents at all except from Pansy. That's why I'm glad she came then. She gave me a citten or a kitten or how do you write that? Her cat Duchess had baby cats, and she gave me one. It was white but it had a black spot on her face and both her left paws and her tail were black too. We named it Grasshopper because it kept hopping over the grass.

You must not tell anyone what I'm about to say! Or maybe you can't read it so then you can't tell anybody anyway! I never said this to a single person ever and I will be angry at you if you tell someone!

When Panda left the party I got really angry. I didn't want her to go because she was the only person my age who was there. So when she left I got very angry and sad because I didn't want her to go. And Grasshopper was right in front of me and I was very angry so I stepped on her head. Grasshopper is dead for two years now but Panda still thinks Grasshopper is alive. I make up stories about her, and every time Panda visits I tell her I don't know where Grasshopper is.  
I feel very bad about that sometimes. But Father would not have wanted me to have a cat anyway so I think that makes it all right.  
Vincent and Gregory don't know I had a cat named Grasshopper either. But that is all right because they had nothing to do with it. They couldn't make it to my birthday then so it's their own fault they missed out.

Do you have a cat there?  
Never mind, Mother just told me that pets are not allowed there.  
Did you have a cat before you went to prison?  
I think you should get one when you get out of there because they're very nice animals.  
I don't have a cat any more now like I just said, but I do have a horse. Her name is Madison and she is awesome. When I talk to her she blusters and nods and stuff as if she knows what I'm saying. We hired someone to take care of her first, but I was in the stables so long that I did all the work for Madison so Father fired the person. I forgot their name. But I do know they did everything wrong because they gave Madison sugar cubes and I don't want her to have that Muggle stuff.

So that person is gone and I take care of Madison now. Mother says it's very good that I am taking so much responsibility for an animal, but Father thinks she is gross. He says she is disgusting and he doesn't like it when I smell of horse.

Father says we will have to get rid of Madison when I go to Hogwarts next year, but I don't want to go there. I like to stay at home and just read and take care of Madison. And maybe write to you more? I hope you write back soon and that you can read this.  
It is almost dinner time now, I can smell it from the kitchen. Dobby is making chicken I think. Dobby is our house elf.

What are you having for dinner? Mother says prison food is always bad. But I hope you get good food anyway! I will send some chocolate with this letter so you have something tasty for after dinner. It is Mother's chocolate but I will send some to you any way because Mother always says she hates it and it makes her fat but yet she does not stop eating. I think it will help if I just send it to you. If people ask you where you got it, just don't say I took it from Mother! You can't show this letter to anyone because I will be in so much trouble! I might even be sent to prison as well!

Take care!

Draco


	2. Dear Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something Bellatrix-y and realised I had presented myself with the perfect opportunity to do so with Draco's innocent little letter. My ideas of him have changed somewhat, but okay. It's been... *checks watch* 11 years since I worked on this, so whatever. This response letter is gruesome, horrible, sadistic, and contains explicit cruelty to animals which is NOT ACTUALLY PERFORMED.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dear Draco,

Correspondence to and from me is closely monitored and the chocolate did not reach me, though I appreciate the sentiment.  
It is rather curious that your darling mummy has neglected to mention me all these years. What else did she tell you about me? Will you get her to write to me?  
I do hope you will persuade her to do so, since I miss my little Cissy terribly. 

She is, however, mistaken. There is someone I hold very dear and I will patiently wait for the day HE comes to rescue me. 

Rest assured, Draco darling, that you and I will meet some day. 

I am thrilled to become acquainted with a nephew who has such excellent instincts. Your tale of little Grasshopper enchants me in particular. Did your foot land on her head alone? Or did it quash part of the body, perhaps a paw? Did you have to grind it down?  
How did you feel when the crack underfoot ran up your body and into your mind? Did you play with the contents of her shattered little skull? Did you try to smudge her blood and brains on the soil? Did you leave a singular trail of footsteps as you fled the scene? Or were there just specks of brain, dripping off the blades of grass? Did you bury her little body, or did you leave it for the vermin? 

These are the questions that have plagued me since I received your letter, and nothing would bring me more happiness than to know the answers.

Your tale of your other beast has me somewhat concerned. What will happen when you realise the nature of your darling Madison, Draco? When the day comes that you topple her off of the mental pedestal on which you have hoisted her, whatever will you do?

Perhaps you will have a whip, or no, you will hold a pretend wand and you will wave it, stick it in her eye as deeply as it goes. You will hear the squelching, you will feel the pop and she will move her head, though this will lodge the stick deeper into her socket and into her brain. You will step back, white with shock, unable to move as your beast rears itself on its hind legs and tries to shake the intrusion… but it will fail. It will stagger, it will run, it will shake its head, foam at the mouth, gallop away from you and towards you and you will stand there, back against a fence, unable to move as the beast falls to its legs at your feet, the ground driving the stick in deeper still, and its scream will turn to a sigh with you there, breathless, wondering how you can feel the beauty in the world so keenly in a moment like this. 

May that be the moment, dear and darling Draco, that you realise you are above such beasts, such mud-writhing animated tools to be disposed of at your leisure and that it is GREATNESS you should seek.

Your tale tells me there is potential in you, but you need to rectify your priorities and live a life of honour, not one surrounded by creatures of the mud. 

If you do not understand, you should perhaps ask your darling daddy. I am certain he can clarify to some extent, though he does not have the commitment or the depth of allegiance he ought to have… Which leads me to believe you might do well to turn to little old me, your darling auntie Bella, for I have vast knowledge of these matters and my integrity is unwavering.

May this find you well, dear nephew, and do write back.

Auntie Bella is awfully lonely.


End file.
